my story of DxD
by mbit99
Summary: Matthew , OC utama kita terdampar di dunia highschool DxD . keterangan: OC ngak punya harem , Issei yang punya . Disclaimer : gue ngak punya Highschool DxD


_**hai semua Author asing balik lagi(#Author digebukin readers,ok ok gw cepetin) ini Fanfic dari Anime fav. Author(liat dari depan)hehe.  
Readers: cepetan ato kami tembak lo!  
mbit: **__**gw mau kasitahu sesuatu  
**_readers: apa lo mau bikin kita kesel?  
mbit: bukan, berhubung udah belajar HTML aku akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik  
readers: udahan dan cepet ceritain*siapin SMG*  
mbit: okay okay

_**disclaimer ada di summary**_

chapter 1 : terdampar

jakarta , 18 okt 20xx

* * *

**matthew(OC,tokoh utama) POV**

"haha ultah gue nih",kata aku,"asik. dapet hadiah ngak ya?" kata aku lagi dengan senang , Laki-Laki berkerudung datang dengan sebuah alat (Zirah Sakti , Tombak Naga,DLL) "ambilah ini lalu pakailah ini" kata orang itu , aku memakainya **"karena gw ultah ni!"** batin aku. tahu-tahunya...sekitar aku menjadi gelap semua lalu aku terbawa ke satu dunia,"lo dimana gw?,Heh Pria berkerudung sialan mana lo!"kata aku,"lo ini bukannya Akademi Kuoh?"kataku begitu melihat 3 cowok ngintip ruangan cewek (Issei,Matsuda,dan Motohama) **"dasar 3 cowok brengsek liat gituan mulu!cape deh!" ** batinku "itukan "Trio Mesum!",kabur!" kata segerombolan perempuan 'Kyaaaaaaaa! Cowo satu ini ganteng amat!" begitu liat matthew(waduh,cieeeeee!#Author ditebas matthew),"eh? itu ada si Yuuto Kiba! si pangeran Super ganteng !" kata satu perempuan dari gerombolan itu.**"hyuh hampir aja," **batin matthew lagi, ia pun berjalan dan melihat sebuah rumah tua,"waduh, kok rasanya ngak enak ya disini, kayaknya ngak usah deh, lo itu kan si "cowo sok ganteng se-Kuoh",Yuuto Kiba!" kata matthew,dia liat tuh orang bersama "Trio Mesum" itu lagi. matthew berjalan ke mereka ber-tiga "heh!,ngapain kamu!" kata Motohama, "tenang, bung gw ngak ada apa-apa!BTW nama gue matthew senang berjumpa dengan kalian,"kata matthew"halo juga nama gue Issei Hyoudou,senang berkenalan!mereka teman gue Matsuda dan Motohama"balas Issei,"lo itu siapa tuh diatas yang rambutnya warna merah dan ber-dada besar?"tanya Issei ,"itu Rias Gremory,dia itu satu dari dua "Ratu Hebat se-Kuoh" itu Primadona satu sekolah"Kata Matsuda,"100-99-50!"(lupa)Kata Motohama,"ooooooooo,gitu!" kata aku begitu melihat dia.

* * *

**Rias POV**

"siapa 2 laki-laki yang ada dibawah yang satu pakai zirah yang satu rambutnya warna coklat,Akeno?" tanya Rias,"Ara-ara yang pakai zirah itu matthew dan yang rambut coklat itu Issei Hyoudou,salah satu 'Trio Mesum",sering dipukuli perempuan klub kendo hanya karena ini!"Kata Akeno."wah boleh deh Isseinya buat aku!"kata Rias."Ara-ara Buchou."balas akeno lalu Rias mandi

* * *

**matthew POV**

"lo kayaknya dia tersenyum ke kita berdua toh" kata matthew ke Issei,"Oppai,Oppai,Oppai," kata Issei dengan pengeliqatan mesumnya itu **plakk...** matthew gaplokin Issei , "Dasar Mesum," kata matthew."BTW boleh ngak tidur di atas atap rumah lo,Issei?" tanya matthew

time skip ke Issei ketemu Reynale(masih dalam wujud Yumma ya...#Author di keroyok Readers , ampun...)

"lu Issei bukan?"tanya Yumma"ya gue Issei Hyoudou, lu mau apa?"balas Issei,"namaku Yumma Amano, ayo kita kencan! pada hari sabtu!"kata Yumma,"**wah boleh tuh**"batin Issei"ok deh ayo!aku tunggu hari sabtu"kata Issei

esok harinya(jumat)

"matthew,apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Issei, "gue bukan murid Kuoh. jadi, gue ngak bisa ikut!"kataku lalu meloncat ke tanah."hyuh gue denger-denger kalo ngak salah kau bertemu Yumma ya?"tanyaku."ya betul!"balas Issei."hhhmmmmm sebelum gue bilang maaf dulu sebaiknya waspada kalo ada dia,"balasku."baiklah!"balas Issei

aku jalan entah kemana , Issei pergi ke sekolah sama dua temannya itu

sorenya...

aku bilang "gini , gue liat kencan kalian dari belakang!","ok bagaimana caranya supaya dia ngak tahu?"balas Issei,"ya aku pake baju seperti detektif dan tutup muka supaya ngak ketahuan, nanti kalo udah waktunya aku keluar"kataku lagi."sip,"kata Issei

* * *

**Issei POV**

paginya, hari sabtu

"hoaaaaammm..."aku baru saja -tiba "wooooiiiiiiii cepetan udah jam 7 ini! bukannya janjinya jam setengah sembilan malu dong kalo udah pagi harusnya cepet-cepet,jangan mimpi Oppai terus!"kata matthew ngomong pake TOA."ok ok"kataku langsung mandi dan makan sarapanku dengan buru-buru "Ise-kun kenapa buru-buru?"tanya bapak dan emakku "ada kencan nanti!"balas ku."yah ini mah udah setengah jam sejak aku teriak pake TOA!"kata matthew."ya ya"balasku.

time skip ke pertemuan

"halo, Issei!"kata Yumma . "halo juga!BTW, kita langsung kencan yuk "balasku."**ah**** si matthew boongin gw deh jadinya . tapi,secara bersamaan aku merasa aneh dengan Yumma**"batinku."**hmmmm, show time**"batin matthew

time skip (lagi,#Author dipukul Readers pake kayu, ampun...)

"sejak ini kencan pertama kita,gue minta sesuatu,boleh tidak?"tanya Yumma."boleh,mau apa?"balasku."maukah kau mati untukku?"tanya Yumma lalu berubah wujud jadi "fallen-angel".

* * *

.

**matthew's POV**

."**sialan kayaknya gw harus ber-aksi nih!**" aku melepas kostumku dan menangkis serangan Reynale. lalu aku berkata "kamu ngak apa-apa kan ,Bung?lalu kau harus kabur!","ok!"balas Issei lalu, dia berlari."tidak secepat itu!"balas Dohanseek lalu, disusul dengan Kalawarner dan mereka melempar tombak cahaya ke Issei

**wush**!

"argh!"teriak Issei,"tidak, temanku!"teriakku,"aku langsung lengqah dan Reynale melempar tombak cahaya itu.

**wush**

**ting**

walaupun lengah, matthew tetap berhasil menghalangi serangan itu,"lo, Rias?kok bisa disini!" tanyaku."aku disini karena kertas yang kau kasih ke dia itu,"balas Rias."**mungkin 8 buah pion akan cukup untuk membuatnya jadi pelayanku**,"batinnya.

* * *

**sampai disini dulu ya... maaf kalo agak cepet .**

**BTW vote Dynasty Warriors sekitar Januari akan ditutup**

**mbit99 out**


End file.
